Within the physical fitness equipment industry, there are many workout programs available that provide feedback regarding data of workout routines and networking capabilities displayed on digital media screens. These current systems work well with cardiovascular equipment such as spin bikes, treadmills, and elliptical machines that already have digital media screens.
There are also a number of fitness watches and heart monitoring devices that are currently available. These devices record your heart rate, record your workout time, record the distances of runs or bike rides, create programs to maximize your training and even map workout pathways.
Weight lifting equipment includes, for example, weight machines that require a user to insert a pin in a column of weight plates to select the weight amount (pin selectable weight machines (PSWM)), fixed weight free weights (FWFW), such as dumbbells, barbells and kettle weights, in which the weight is a set amount, variable weight free weights (VWFW), such as dumbbells and barbells in which plates are mounted to vary the weight amount, plate weight loaded equipment (PWLE), in which the machine controls the motion track of the exercise but the weight is determined by loading plates onto the machine and resistive spring or resistive pulley machines where weight is simulated by the spring and/or pulley. While some of these type of weight lifting equipment have counters for keeping track of the number of repetitions that a selected weight or resistance is displaced, none of these prior art device are capable of measuring, guiding, or recording fitness performance while using weight lifting equipment.